A dangerous gift
by Oldshadows
Summary: "Did they ever told you what happen to an angel when it reach a certain age? When an angel is old enough, its grace gathers altogether in one specific place in the angel's vessel. It means that the grace is slowly making another living grace. Which of course means, another angel." (MPreg, Destiel)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everybody!**

 **A/N: This fanfiction was written some time ago and I finally worked on correcting it the best I could. I hope it came out okay.**

 **I do not own anything in this fanfiction except the story itself since I invented it. The characters will probably be OOC, just like always so if this isn't your cup of tea, you can leave.**

 **Warning for language (Just a little bit) and MPreg (Nothing too explicit though).**

 **With this I'll let you read in peace, thank y'all for reading.**

* * *

 **A dangerous gift**

 **Chapter 1**

Castiel, powerful angel of the lord, appeared next to the Winchester brothers who were sat at the table in the bunker. He put a hand on the table to stable himself and looked at the older brother. Dean frowned as he slowly stood up to walk to his friend. Sam turned his head to look at the other two. He waited without saying a word.

The angel was pale and Dean looked straight in his ocean blue eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked his best friend but got no answer. Castiel looked like he might throw up but still stayed in the same place with his left hand on the table. "Cas?" Dean asked a little bit louder. He could see the sudden look of fear in Castiel's eyes for a second before the angel fell in his arms, unconscious.

Sam stood up as he saw the angel's head falling on Dean's chest and helped his brother to carry Castiel to Dean's bedroom which was the closest. Dean put him gently on the bed and sat on the side of it. He looked as the unconscious angel without saying a word. Sam was the first to talk.

"So… what do we do?" He asked quietly.

Dean raised his shoulders without taking his eyes off Castiel.

"We wait until he wake up again? He might just be tired or something." Dean proposed.

"Dean, angels don't need to sleep." Sam stated.

"Then what do you want to do?" Dean finally asked after a moment.

"I don't know. Maybe you're right in the end." Sam said as he walked to the door. "We should leave him here for a bit. Let him rest."

Dean slowly nodded as he stood up. He didn't make any noise as he walked away and closed the door a small bit. He looked at his little brother and sighed. "Want a beer?" He asked before going in the kitchen to get himself one. His brother simply followed.

…

Sam had gone to his room and Dean had pulled a chair next to his bed to keep an eye on Castiel. He knew he had asked the angel not to do this to him but this was an exception. Castiel could be hurt, his grace could be gone for all he knew. He wasn't going to watch him sleep and all, he was just there. Sure, his neck was going to be a bitch tomorrow but he would stay there. If the angel woke up and needed somebody, Dean would be there. And that thought was enough to make him stay. He was simply helping a friend.

He yawned a couple of time before simply closing his eyes and letting himself go to sleep. A noise in the bathroom woke him up the next morning. He opened his eyes and turned his head slowly. Yep, he had been right… his neck didn't want to corporate. But he forgot the pain when he saw that the angel wasn't there anymore. He stood up and slowly walked outside of his room to reach the bathroom.

There he was. The angel was knelt in front of the toilet and by the sound he was making, Dean could easily guess that he was throwing up. He walked to Castiel and without really looking at him, he put a hand on his back and rubbed gently. Once he was finish, the angel looked up. Dean stood up quickly to damp a small towel and gave it to Castiel.

The angel looked at the object in his hand and tilt his head. Dean sighed and knelt in front of him. He slowly and gently rubbed the damp cloth on his face. Castiel closed his eyes and Dean continued, not really noticing what he was doing.

"Dean…" Castiel whispered, which woke Dean up from whatever was happening in his head. He took the small towel away and threw it in the small laundry basket they had.

"Yes?" Dean asked as he moved to flush the toilet. He took the glass which had been standing on the sink for a long time and rinsed it. When he decided that the glass was clean enough he put some water in it again and gave it to the angel on the floor. "Drink this." Dean simply said.

Castiel nodded and took the glass with both hands. He slowly drank while looking up at his friend. Castiel slowly shook his head and a tear fell from his right eye. He looked so confused.

"Why am I crying? I'm an angel, I do not cry… Dean why does it hurt? I'm a… it's not supposed to hurt." Castiel whispered with a couple of shudders.

"Come on, Cas. Let's get you in bed again. Maybe you just need rest. You probably just caught something, it will pass." Dean said a little bit more to convince himself than anything else. He helped the angel to stand up and they walked slowly to Dean's bedroom. Dean gently put him on the bed and pulled the blankets on top of the angel. He sat in his chair again and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your neck hurt." Castiel stated with his deep voice.

"Don't worry about me." Dean simply told him. "Just sleep, Cas."

"I can't sleep if I know that you are hurt. Come here." Castiel said as he moved his hand toward Dean.

"You are not healing me, Castiel. We still don't know what's happening to you, we can't risk you losing your powers because my neck was hurting." Dean explained and Castiel nodded. He moved on one side of the bed and looked at Dean.

"You can sleep here too." He said.

"I…" Dean couldn't say anything. He knew Castiel only meant to do this because Dean was going to hurt his neck badly if he stayed in that chair. He knew that it was just a friendly action and that it was a normal thing to do in Castiel's book. But there was something that was keeping him away for some reason. It's not like they would be cuddling or anything. Why was he so worried about that anyway? He sighed quietly and stepped in the bed next to his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya!**

 **A/N: The characters can still be OOC.**

 **Thanks for reading**

* * *

 **A dangerous gift**

 **Chapter 2**

The angel almost rolled in a ball on the bed. The pain was so strong and he couldn't do anything. It felt like his grace wanted to rip itself out of his vessel. It almost felt like his grace wanted to kill him for some reason. He still had his powers and all, he wasn't supposed to feel pain. He was an angel and angels were not supposed to feel those humans things. What was happening to him? He had been human before but it was never like this.

He put his hands on his stomach, as the pain that he was feeling in his entire vessel, suddenly changed location and went straight to his stomach. He groaned and moved around a small bit. He didn't want to wake up the sleeping hunter next to him but it hurt so badly. A wave of pain hit him violently and he shouted.

Dean Winchester woke up and his mind automatically went in defence mode. He mentally prepared himself in a second and looked around quickly. Nothing dangerous it seemed, only Castiel moving in all directions with his hands tight around his stomach. Wait, what? Dean looked again and his mind changed quickly to protective mode. Why was Castiel in his bed in the first place? Oh right, yesterday…

A strong hand on the angel shoulder made him turned to see his friend. Tears fell from his eyes as he tried to stop the pain. He thought of people that could maybe help him but the pain was way too intense to even think. He felt Dean pulling him closer to his body and he let the hunter move him around. Dean was human, he could help… did this happened to humans? Was he dying?

"Cas, talk to me…" Dean almost begged.

The angel didn't bother looking up, he hid his face in Dean's chest and let the tears fall. It wasn't a normal thing to do, he couldn't cry over that. He was an angel of the lord, a warrior. But it definitely hurt too much to even care about this right now.

"Castiel!" Dean shouted as he wanted answers. His full name. Dean never called him by his full name. He always used that small version of it. Everyone did. But he had used his full name, he was serious about it then, really serious.

"It hurt…" Castiel could only whispered.

"Yeah I can see that, but why? What happened to you?" Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head. He didn't knew what was happening. He had only felt a weird pain in his body and had decided to ask the Winchesters for help but he had collapsed before doing so. He quickly thought of all his brothers. Who was good with healing powers? Balthazar? No, he was gone… Michael? No way… Alright so who could he trust to maybe help him? Anna? Gone… Gabriel! He wasn't dead, was he? Castiel had saw him after his _death_. But it was something made up by Metatron. So was he still out there, hiding?

"Gabriel…" Castiel whispered loud enough for Dean to hear.

"He's dead, Cas." Dean stated.

The angel shook his head and tighten his hold on Dean's t-shirt. He whispered the name again and Dean sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked after a moment.

"Call him…" Castiel managed to say before collapsing again.

Dean quickly nodded and sat on the side of the bed. He put his hand together and closed his eyes. For Castiel, he said to himself before slowly nodding and whispered quietly.

"Archangel Gabriel… trickster… or whatever you want to be called. We need your help here. I have no idea if you are still out there but Castiel believe that you are so yeah… Your little brother needs you and another angel is probably the only option we have to understand anything that's going on with him. So please, Gabriel, just come take a look at it and don't be a dick for once. You're probably our only hope."

"My, my, Dean-o. You're getting good at those." Gabriel said with his annoying smirk.

"If it were not for him, you would be dead by now… again." Dean said as he stood up to walk to the archangel. "Can you heal him?"

"Heal him? He doesn't need healing." Gabriel said.

"What? He's in pain! I know you're a dick but come on, have some heart for a brother at least." Dean nearly shouted.

"Hey! There is nothing I love more than my brother! Don't you dare, Winchester!" Gabriel shouted at Dean.

"So heal him!"

"I can't heal him if nothing is wrong with him."

"Gabriel…" Dean said as a warning.

"I'm right, Dean-o. Something perfectly normal is happening to little Cassie over here. The boy is becoming a man." Gabriel explained.

"I… what?"

"I can ease the pain but I can't stop what will happen." Gabriel said as he put his hand on Castiel's forearm. A golden light covered him for an instant and was gone soon after. The angel slowly opened his eyes and stared at his supposedly dead brother.

"I knew you couldn't be dead." He simply said to Gabriel.

A smirk came on the archangel's face again and he nodded. "Can't get the trick out of the trickster."

Castiel hissed as he tried to sit on the bed. Dean sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He whispered to his friend.

"It still hurt a little bit but I feel better." Castiel said to Dean then turned to Gabriel. "What is going on with me?"

Gabriel looked at Dean for a moment. "You can call your brother if you want. I don't like to repeat myself and maybe moving room would be a good idea too." Gabriel said as he snapped then at the bunker's main room. Gabriel and Castiel sat at the table and waited for Dean to get his still sleeping brother.

"Gabriel?" Castiel suddenly asked. He had more color now, he seemed alright. Gabriel put a hand on his forearm again just to make sure. He looked at his brother and smiled softly. Castiel could see the look of pride in his eyes.

"Yes?" Gabriel replied.

"Why do I feel pain?" The angel asked as he tilted his head.

"I think it's better if I explain when everybody is around to take notes." Gabriel said as they waited for the Winchesters to come sit with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back!**

 **A/N: The characters can still be OOC.**

 **Thanks for reading**

* * *

 **A dangerous gift**

 **Chapter 3**

Once everybody was sat in chairs around the large table, Gabriel started his explanations. He started with a sighed and looked at Castiel like he was looking at a small child.

"Did they ever told you what happen to an angel when it reach a certain age?" Gabriel asked slowly, just to make sure he was understood.

Castiel, of course, shook his head. And Gabriel simply continued.

"Alright, so when an angel is old enough, its grace gathers altogether in one specific place in the angel's vessel." Gabriel said.

"The stomach." Castiel stated and his brother nodded.

"Indeed. So when this happen, it means that the grace is slowly making another living grace." Gabriel continued. "Which of course means, another angel. This is why angels were still being created after dad left."

"Wait… you mean that Castiel is… He is… what pregnant?" Dean asked, not really understanding the logic behind it all.

"This is what I just said but in other words, yes." Gabriel replied.

"But he's a guy!" Dean said.

"Angels doesn't have genders, Dean." Sam answered for the archangel who nodded at him.

"Did you went through this before?" Castiel asked as Gabriel turned to face him.

"Nope, this shit only work with regular angels." Gabriel said.

"Does it always hurt like this?" Castiel asked.

"No and you just guessed the problem." The archangel started. "Since you been on earth for a long time, your grace is less powerful than it was before. Which mean your grace is searching deep inside you for any part of grace it can find. And this is why, if _somebody_ doesn't help you, this can probably kill you."

"Kill him? But can he just stop this or something?" Dean asked.

"Nope, you're stuck with that in you until it's gone. In about six months." Gabriel said.

"So who needs to help him?" Sam asked as he was mentally taking notes of the situation.

Gabriel smirked at them and looked at Dean, right in his eyes. "This is when it get interesting." He simply said before his head turned to Castiel. "Since you can't escape from this and that you don't have your full grace, you will need something more. Which is call a bond."

Castiel looked at him and they all could see the sudden fear in his eyes. "But I don't tru… know anybody." Castiel said. Trust was more appropriate but it felt like if he was scared of his brothers and he really wasn't.

"I do know that you do not want to bond with one of our brothers so I can suggest you another option. Which is basically the same thing but with a human. But there is some rules you need to follow if you want this to work." And it was at this moment that the archangel looked over at Dean again. "It has to be your human charge."

"I'm lost… what?" Dean said as he looked at both of the angels. "What is a bond?"

"A bond is when an angel grace tie itself to another grace or soul." Castiel explained quickly.

"And what does it do?" Dean continued to ask.

"In this case it would help Castiel to reach into your soul for the missing piece of his grace." Gabriel said.

"Alright… seem okay but I feel like there is more to that than just what you are telling me." Dean said.

"You don't have to, Dean." Castiel suddenly said as he felt Gabriel ready to reply with the full answer.

Dean frowned at the blue eyed angel and turned his head to look at Gabriel. He patiently waited for the answer with curious eyes. Sam listened but he already had a small idea what this was about. And he was kind of worried… for Castiel.

"I'm just going to explain to you the bond between soul and grace because it's basically the same thing so there we go. Every angels have a charge, normally the charge is human and normally both of the being already have a connection. Which you two already have so we don't need to worry about that. Once an angel grace is bonded to the human soul the connection is seal. The angel can feel every feeling of the human and vise versa. And one can reach into their connection to use energy. For the creating of this new angel, it would only mean that Castiel would need to reach into your soul, take the energy he needs to create the angel and that would be it. Oh and since it's human and angel, this new angel would already have a vessel made for itself. Which means, if you two do this, that you will basically be parents." Gabriel explained.

Dean nodded and took in the information as best as he could. Castiel listened closely and watched Dean's reactions. He didn't want to force Dean into anything. The hunter frowned at Gabriel and spoke another time.

"But when does the bond happen? What would we need to do?" Dean asked.

"What do you think? Kiss, have sex. Make that baby happen." Gabriel smiled.

"What?" Dean asked a bit too loud.

"Gabriel!" Castiel shouted as well.

"Alright, I made that up… I have no idea how you do it. I never done it." Gabriel said.

Castiel looked at Dean and sighed. "Your soul would need to accept my grace and I would need to do the same. The only contact we need would be me marking you. Just like with your shoulder." Castiel explained as best as he could.

"Can I… can I think about it? I mean, forget the privacy if we do that…" Dean said.

"I would leave that alone. I do not want to make you uncomfortable." Castiel said.

"Can I still see people? Like… you know." Dean asked and Castiel could only nodded. He hissed and looked at his brother. Gabriel put his hand on his forearm again and eased the pain. "Thanks." Castiel simply said.

"You still have some time before it become urgent. I'll come back in about two days. Or just call me when you have decided." Gabriel said as he raised his hand to snap his fingers.

"Gabriel." Sam suddenly said.

"Yes?" The archangel replied.

"Do you have any other information on Castiel's part?" Sam asked.

"I knew you wanted to do some research. I'll bring you books in two days, when those two decide." Gabriel said before snapping his fingers and disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people!**

 **A/N: The characters can still be OOC.**

 **Thanks for reading**

* * *

 **A dangerous gift**

 **Chapter 4**

Dean knew that Castiel needed his help and that he was the only one who could actually help. He didn't want Castiel to have some asshole angel to share his feelings with. The angel needed somebody good, and Dean knew he could probably be that person but he was still Dean Winchester. By definition, a ladies man.

The fact was that he was okay with being with Castiel. He trusted the angel and he knew he would have his privacy just like before but there was only one thing that was worrying him. Their friendship. Dean didn't want it to change. He liked what he had with the angel and the feeling of having a friend that was actually hard to kill was good. He didn't want the angel to start avoiding him or something because he was bonded with him. For all he knew, Castiel could simply start hating him since he had took this thing from him. Since, if Dean was right, this bond thing was there for eternity. Once it was done, it was done. They would have to live with it.

And would Dean still be able to go out with other people? Would this hurt the angel? He didn't want to make the angel suffer.

"Dean?" A deep voice said next to him.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I just really need to think about it." Dean said as he turned his face to look at the angel.

"I know and I just wanted to tell you something about it." Castiel said as he sat on Dean's bed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You would still be able to be with those women you care about. I wouldn't force you to stay with me." Castiel explained. "We would stay the exact same, just that your soul and my grace would be a little bit closer."

Dean sighed and closed his eyes as he looked on the ground. "Eternity is a long time, you know. What will happen when I die?"

"You will stay with me, but only as an energy, a ghost you might call." The angel said.

Dean nodded slowly. "Do you want it?" He asked and looked straight at Castiel.

The angel stared back at him and whispered. "I'm leaving this to you, Dean. You can choose to help me or you can choose not to. I will understand."

This time, the hunter shook his head and sighed. "Don't… Castiel, do you want this?" Dean asked again. The full name again… he was serious.

But still Castiel avoided the question. "I do not want to influence your choice. You choose for yourself Dean. I don't want you to start hating me because I put you in this." He tensed up a small bit when he saw the look on Dean's face. "I do…" The angel whispered without looking at his friend. Dean simply nodded and stood up. He gently tapped Castiel's left shoulder blade and walked away.

"Call Gabriel." The hunter said.

Dean could do this, he would do this. And if Castiel said that it wouldn't change anything, it probably wouldn't change anything. Castiel would not lie about that, would he?

…

Sam was sat at the table, where was the bunker's entrance. He had got out his computer and started researching. He heard Gabriel saying that the thing Castiel and Dean were about to do was really intimate in angel ways. He didn't want to bother them and probably didn't want to see it happening. He gasped when he heard the sound of Gabriel's wings and saw the pile of books he had brought. The archangel put them on the table and smiled at Sam.

"There you go. All the books I could find about angel's mating season." Gabriel said before sitting in a chair in front of Sam.

"Mating season?" Sam asked as he put his computer aside.

"Some people call it like that. I doesn't really have a name so yeah. Where do we start?" The archangel asked.

"We?"

"Yes, we. You don't want any help?"

"From you, I don't really know."

"Come on, Sammich!" Gabriel said as he took one book and quickly turned the pages. "There are a lot of things I do not know about this thing and now I have a reason to search for it."

"Wait, you don't know… and you send Castiel and Dean to do the thing? It could kill them for all you know." Sam stood up, ready to tell his brother.

"Relax, I know enough. It's not dangerous or anything." Gabriel said.

Sam looked at him for a moment, trying to tell if the archangel was telling the truth. After all this angel had done, it was a little bit hard to believe in everything he said. And about that…

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked.

"Sure."

"How are you here? You were dead."

"I faked my own death, like always." Gabriel smiled.

"You abandoned us. I went in the cage…" Sam said.

The smile was gone from the archangel face. Sam had never seen this look on him. He seemed actually sorry. "I… I couldn't kill my brother. I'm not strong enough anyway. And even if I don't really like to show it, I'm actually scared of dying. I'm sorry for what happened but… I couldn't do anything about it. I did told you how to put him in hell again, though." Gabriel said without looking at the hunter.

"You did…" Sam simply said.

Gabriel sighed. "I'm tired of running. I want to do something good. I… do you want me to leave?" He almost whispered.

"You can stay if you want. Some help would be nice." Sam said.

The archangel nodded and turned another page. "You don't have to forgive me… I don't think I deserve it anyway."

…

Dean looked at Castiel as they sat in the chairs, facing each other. Castiel sighed softly as he looked right in Dean's emerald eyes.

"Would you like to mark me too?" Castiel asked slowly.

"Mark you?" Dean replied. "As in, put my hand print on you?"

"Yes. I would need to replace my mark on your shoulder but you can do it as well. I thought it would feel fairer for you." Castiel explained.

"Well, do you want me to… mark you? I mean if it's not obligatory, it's your choice." Dean said.

"I would like it, yes. But you don't have too if you don't want it. I do not want to force you into anything you don't want." The angel said.

"Why does I have this feeling like you're going to rape me or something?" Dean said. "It's just the way you talk… you're kind of strange."

"This will last all your life and even after Dean. I just want you to be sure about this." Castiel replied.

"I'm fine with it, Cas. Now what do we need to do?" Dean asked before smiling at the angel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

 **A/N: The characters can still be OOC.**

 **Thanks for reading**

* * *

 **A dangerous gift**

 **Chapter 5**

Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder and simply stared at him, silently asking him to do the same. Where was he supposed to put his hand? Dean frowned and let his hand go. It landed right on top of the angel's heart and Castiel looked at him with a surprised look. Dean thought of taking his hand and putting it on Castiel shoulder but the angel slowly whispered. "Don't…"

Dean slowly nodded and stayed his hand right there. He waited for Castiel to talk but the angel simply looked at his own hand. Dean still waited.

"This is not going to work if I can't touch your skin." The angel suddenly said.

"You just remembered that?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Castiel said.

"Don't be, it's okay." Dean said as he simply took off his shirt and pulled his sleeve up his shoulder. He looked at Castiel with a small smile. "A bit more difficult for you, huh?"

Castiel blushed a small bit and looked at himself. A blink of an eye and the angel was topless. Dean looked at him for a second and as he realized that Castiel was watching him, looked away as quick. Their hands came at their last location and Castiel stared into Dean's eyes another time.

"Now?" Dean asked.

"You will feel my grace in you. I just need to find where the base of your soul is." Castiel explained.

Dean nodded as a weird warmth ran through his arm. He didn't do anything but as the warmth ran through his body he almost closed his eyes. It felt good actually. He felt safe and… loved? Wait what? Then the feeling changed. He could feel it right inside of him. Something moving around, searching. Without really knowing, he pulled on this weird feeling. He felt Castiel tighten his grip on his arm and continued to pull.

"You need to do the same for me." Castiel said.

Dean felt his shoulder getting hotter and hotter, just like if it was burning. It wasn't painful just really weird.

"How do I do that?" He asked.

"Close your eyes, concentrate on me." Castiel said as he voice became deeper.

Dean listened to him and closed his eyes slowly. He focused on his own hand and tried to repeat what Castiel had done to him. He search for a long time before he felt something pull on him. He held on to this new warmth and pay attention to it. Now _his_ hand was getting hotter.

Still with his eyes closed, Dean listened to the slow rumble of the angel voice. He felt like if he was burning from inside but couldn't do anything else. Castiel was talking in another language, probably Enochian and it was hypnotizing. Dean wondered for a moment if Castiel was feeling the same thing as he was. Then he heard it.

 _I do, Dean. I can feel everything you feel. The warmth you are feeling is my grace._

 _Cas?_

Dean couldn't talk, he could only think. Just like if he was only controlling his thought and nothing else.

 _It's me, Dean. Don't be scared. It's only me._

 _What's going on, Cas?_

 _I am reaching in your soul for the energy I need. Shouldn't take that long._

 _Will I be able to talk to you like this?_

 _Only if we touch. We need a contact to speak like this._

 _Oh, okay. Now what?_

 _I should be able to end this here. I no longer need your soul for now. You need to let me go, Dean._

 _Alright…_

Dean finally opened his eyes after a moment and looked around. Castiel did the same an instant after and they stared at each other with a small smile. Were they bonded now? That was it?

"Well that wasn't so bad." Dean said.

Castiel could only nod. He suddenly put one hand on his stomach and smiled down at it. That was when Dean really realized what was happening. Castiel was pregnant. There was a little angel that was growing inside of him and because of what they had just did. This small angel would actually look like both of them. Dean was basically a father and Sam an uncle. He was building his own family with a rebelled angel of the lord.

That was if Castiel kept the kid. Did this baby angel needed to go in heaven? Did Castiel needed to follow him? What would happen now?

He shook his head and arranged his t-shirt back to normal. He put his shirt back on and watched as Castiel's clothes simply appeared on him again. Castiel looked at Dean and the hunter saw something in his eyes. And suddenly, he felt it. He had feel this feeling before, probably more time than he should had. But this time it felt so… different. So true. Castiel looked away but Dean already knew what this look meant. And he didn't knew what to do about it.

…

"Do you think they are finish?" Sam asked without noticing.

Gabriel looked up from the book his was reading and smiled.

"Probably. Did you get the information you needed?" The archangel asked.

"I would like to read more, if you wouldn't mind." Sam said and Gabriel frowned for a second. Were they actually having a normal conversation?

"I don't, you can keep the books if you want. I don't really need them." Gabriel said.

"Gabriel? Did you told Dean that he couldn't go in bars and sleep with women he didn't knew without hurting Cas anymore?" Sam suddenly asked as he read a paragraph in the book.

"Sorry, what? Why?" Gabriel asked as he stood up and walked to Sam side.

"Here, it says that both energies can feel the feelings of the other person like you said, but there is something more here. It says that if one energy go away for a long time, in human time, it could hurt the other one. So they need to be close to each other and I do not think Dean will bring Castiel to bars." Sam explained.

"I hadn't thought about that…" Gabriel whispered. "Castiel should be able to search inside Dean's soul for all he need though. That's what I heard anyway."

Sam frowned and changed book. He turned the pages and read between lines until he found something a little bit more interesting. "He won't be able to… Just read this."

"Both energies need to complete the bond to be able to be completely whole. The first part of the bond, is the connection then the second part is the formation of the bond itself then the last ingredient is… oh." Gabriel said. "We might have a problem here then. The last ingredient is love and complete trust from both of the energies. Won't be a challenge for Castiel though." Gabriel whispered.

"What won't be a challenge?" Castiel suddenly asked as he entered the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya y'all!**

 **A/N: The characters can still be OOC.**

 **Thanks for reading**

* * *

 **A dangerous gift**

 **Chapter 6**

Gabriel, Sam and Castiel sat at the table with books surrounding them. Castiel had a protective hand on his stomach and was staring at his brother with a questioning look. The archangel looked at Sam as to ask him what to say but got no answer. He sighed and waited for his brain to find the right words.

That was when Castiel's face changed a small bit. Gabriel could easily tell he was feeling pain and he put a hand on his shoulder to ease the pain but it didn't do anything. Gabriel questioned his powers for a second before he realized something.

"Cas?" He asked almost as a warning. "Where is Dean?"

"Gone somewhere. After what we did, he probably needed some air or just some space. I understand that." Castiel said as he tried to control the pain. "Why does it hurt like this? I did what I had to do, why does it still hurt?"

"It's because Dean is not with you." Sam said before Gabriel could do anything.

"What?" Castiel asked while he almost punched the table. "Gabriel…" He whispered as he stood up and tried to walk to his brother. He fell forwards and Gabriel caught him soon enough. He snapped his fingers and the three of them were in Dean's room. Castiel on the bed, Gabriel in a chair and Sam looking down at them.

"Is he fine?" Sam asked.

"He passed out. Call Dean." Gabriel said as he turned to his brother.

Sam walked out and called his brother which answered quickly. "Sam I can't speak to you right now… _I'll be there in a minute_ … I talk to you later." Dean said and Sam shouted back at him.

"Look man, Castiel is not good over here. You need to come back."

"Ask him to search in my soul or something…. I need to go Sam."

"The girl can wait Dean! Castiel is dying!"

"Dying? How?"

"He needs you close to him. We were reading in the books Gabriel brought and we discovered it. You two need to stay together."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted. " _I'm sorry, sweetheart… Yeah I know…_ I'm coming Sam."

"Thanks."

…

They were right about this. As soon as Dean entered the room, Castiel slowly opened his eyes. His first reflex was to put a hand on his stomach and then to look at Dean. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel simply said.

"Why did you told me that it wouldn't change anything?" Dean asked. "This change everything! I won't ever be able to leave a freaking room without you with me! Fuck privacy!" The hunter shouted.

They all saw Castiel shuddered and close his eyes. Another scream as the pain was coming again and Castiel collapsed. Dean walked away without looking at the angel. Castiel had lied to him!

Gabriel appeared next to Sam as the younger hunter was gently shaking Castiel awake. The archangel pointed something in his book and looked at Sam. "The fighting will cause the bond to break, that's why you collapsed." Gabriel explained.

Castiel looked at his brother with watery eyes. He didn't want to cry but just the feeling of losing Dean was too much. He had lost everything… he had lost his only best friend. Sure he still had Sam and Gabriel but it wasn't the same… He curled up on himself and let the tears rolled down his face. He felt so much pain and he knew that it meant that their bond was breaking.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up again to see Gabriel. "Sam's gone to talk to Dean. We will fix this." The archangel said.

Castiel nodded slowly but continued crying silently on Dean's bed. He was feeling so small…

…

Sam sat next to Dean in the living room. The older brother looked at him with a beer in his hand and sighed. He didn't want to talk to Sam right now, he just wanted to get drunk and be left alone. But his brother was still there, sitting in front of him, waiting. Dean almost growled as he looked at his little brother.

"What?" He asked.

"You know what." Sam simply said.

"The son of a bitch told me I could do whatever I wanted. So that's what I was doing and then the gang call me to tell me I freaking can't do anything anymore!" Dean shouted.

"Dean… please. Castiel didn't knew that. He simply thought he would do the right thing if he let you go. He probably knew that it would be really uncomfortable for him since he can feel your emotions and all but he still choose to let you go. Dean, do you even know what this mean to him?" Sam explained.

"Look Sam, a guy needs his privacy sometime okay?" Dean said. "Now I'm stuck with him forever!"

"I'm so sorry, Dean… I didn't knew… Dean I… I." Castiel stuttered before screaming again. "I'm so sorry…" The angel repeated over and over again.

Dean looked at him for a moment and frowned. The angel was crying, actually crying over this. Could Dean actually give up part of his life for him? Could he actually settle down? He shook his head as Castiel screamed again and fell on his knees. Dean wondered for a second if Castiel would hurt the kid if he fell. But pushed the question away as he stood up slowly. He walked to the crying angel and knelt next to him.

"Can I talk to you?" Dean asked. He wiped a tear from Castiel's cheek and closed his eyes. Maybe he had overreacted. Maybe Castiel didn't actually knew about this. Dean tried to search for their bond but the only think he got out of it was fear. Was the angel scared of him now? Did Castiel thought Dean would hurt him?

The hunter put his hands on Castiel's chest and let, what he expected to be, a feeling of safeness and of comfort. Castiel looked at him with wide eyes.

 _Dean?_

 _I'm sorry Cas. I was being a dick, I… it just really annoyed me._

 _I understand. Do you still want it?_

 _Want what?_

 _The bond._

 _Yes, Cas. Don't worry, it's all going to be fine okay. I overreacted._

 _I'm really sorry Dean._

 _Stop apologizing._

 _Dean?_

 _Yes, Cas?_

 _Can I go to bed?_

 _Sure. I'll bring you there._

 _Could you stay with me? I just…_

 _I'll stay with you Cas. I'll make it up to you._

 _Can I… hug you?_

Dean softly smiled and brought the angel closer to him, he held him tight and put his head on Castiel's shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time. Just holding each other, nothing more. Castiel could feel the bond growing. He felt safe in Dean's arm and for some reason the strange feeling he had felt earlier was back. He felt Dean pulled away a small bit but not enough to break their embrace.

It was back again and Dean didn't knew what to do. Tell Castiel to just stop having feeling for him or run away again or… admit that he wasn't really better. Dean frowned as he thought of his own feelings. Castiel probably didn't knew what he was feeling but Dean did. It was love floating in the bond. And it was searching for him. He needed to think about this and now wasn't really the time.

The hunter slowly stood up, Castiel still in his arms and as he gave Sam one last look, he walked back to his room to put Castiel on his bed. He laid next to him and soon enough, the angel was sleeping.

Alright so Castiel loved him, even if he hadn't say it, Dean could feel it. Did he loved him back? Dean sure loved him as a friend and all but did he really _loved_ him? In a relationship kind of way. He wasn't gay was he?

Dean looked at Castiel and softly smiled. He looked so peaceful and relax. The angel had a small smile on his face and his hand were on his stomach like always. His dark hair that was falling on his forehead seemed so soft. The way he gently shifted places in his sleep. The way his eyes shined when he was talking to Dean. How he would do anything for him. Dean sighed as he felt his heart pumping faster each time he thought of him like that. Yeah… maybe he had to admit it. He wasn't gay but there was something about the angel that made him become an exception.

So to answer his question, did he loved Castiel back? He was starting to. Not just starting, probably continuing. He was in love with an angel. And this angel loved his back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya kiddos!**

 **A/N: The characters can still be OOC.**

 **Thanks for reading**

* * *

 **A dangerous gift**

 **Chapter 7**

The next morning, they both woke up really early. Dean had something on his mind and he was going to test it. So when Castiel opened his eyes, Dean waited until he looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and hugged him again, just like yesterday. He stayed close and whispered in Castiel's ear.

"Hello, angel." He said.

Angel? Did he really called Castiel, angel?

"Hello, Dean." The said angel smiled.

"Can I try something?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yes..?" Castiel said, uncertain.

Dean put a hand under Castiel's neck and pulled him closer as he lower his own head and press their lips together. He kissed him slowly and suddenly felt Castiel kissing back. The angel had had sex one time before, well from what Dean knew. But he sure had learn fast. Castiel was already biting Dean's lower lips and as Dean opened his mouth, Castiel took the opportunity to search for Dean's tongue. He softly moan as they deepened the kiss and Dean, put a hand on Castiel's cheek. He started caressing his soft skin as gently as he could. Dean wasn't really one for the really slow paced tender kiss but this felt different. There was actual love involved and Dean only wanted to do that. Kiss him slowly, lovingly. Hold him tight and gently caress his exposed skin.

Once they pulled away, Castiel looked at him with a shy smiled.

"How was that?" Dean asked.

"It was good, Dean… I feel. I don't know…" Castiel said.

"Are you feeling this?" Dean asked as he kissed the angel again and let his feelings ran through their bond.

 _Dean. I think I love you._

 _You think?_

 _I love you, Dean._

 _I love you too angel._

Castiel softly laughed at the nickname, as if he hadn't realized the first time. Dean kissed his neck and suck gently, marking his angel.

He then stood up after what felt like hours. He walked to his wardrobe and took on of his old band t-shirt. He threw it at Castiel with some jeans of his. He turned to look at Castiel's confused face and laughed.

"Put it on, I bet you will be more comfortable with this on." Dean said and Castiel nodded slowly as he snapped his fingers. Dean looked at him and smiled. His clothes looked good on the angel.

"You snap your fingers now?" Dean asked.

"Gabriel does it that way." Castiel explained.

Dean nodded as he changed his own clothes and looked back at the angel. "You're coming?"

…

"If they realize that they actually love each other, what will happened?" Sam asked as he searched in the books again. Having an archangel turned trickster helping you wasn't so bad in the end. He had snapped his fingers and just like that Sam felt like he had slept during the whole day. He had then continued his research. He smiled to himself as he realized that Gabriel didn't bothered him that much anymore. He was actually kind of nice.

"Well, then they will be able to complete the bond." Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers and started sucking on the lollipop he had made appear.

Sam nodded and pushed the book away from him. He looked at Gabriel and sighed. "Done for now." He said as he stood up. "Want to do something?"

Gabriel looked at him and smiled. "Anything you want, Sammich."

"Well maybe we should ask Dean and Castiel if they want to do something as well. I feel kind of bad to leave them here." Sam said and Gabriel closed his eyes. He called Castiel mentally to explain the situation.

 _I'm gone with Sam for the day._

 _Dean ask where._

 _Somewhere, we don't know yet._

 _He said that if you hurt Sam, you are dead._

 _I know, Cassie. Don't worry about it._

Gabriel heard them argue and surprising enough, Castiel got the last word.

 _Have a nice day. Say hi to Sam for us._

Gabriel turned to the hunter and smiled again. "First of all, they say hi and second, we can take the day off."

Sam nodded and looked around, searching for ideas. "Ever being on a boat?" Gabriel suddenly asked.

"Yes, when I was in school. It didn't turn out very fun but we can do that." Sam said and they were gone.

…

It wasn't a big boat but it felt nice to have the ocean air around them. Gabriel had simply snapped a guy to control the boat so they could do whatever they wanted. Gabriel climbed on the front and stretched his arms.

"I'm flying Jack!" Gabriel shouted.

Sam laughed as he pushed him overboard. "HEY!" Gabriel shouted as he snapped his fingers and stood behind Sam. He was completely soak and Sam fell on the floor as the archangel jumped on him. Sam laughed.

"Let me go, you're soaked!" He shouted to the angel.

"I'll never let go, Jack…" He whispered as he put his head on Sam's chest.

"Go away." Sam laughed as he pushed him off of him.

Gabriel snapped again and he was in short in a second. He jumped in the water and waved to Sam. "Come swim!"

Sam frowned but couldn't do anything as Gabriel snapped his fingers and his normal clothes were gone missing. He sighed and dived in the water. Which wasn't that warm but still wasn't cold. Sam felt himself getting younger as Gabriel swam around and threw water at him. He did the same for a while and as he was getting tired he climb back on the boat with Gabriel next to him.

"You're surprising me." Sam said as he watched the waves.

"Really?" Gabriel asked as he snapped his fingers and two ice cream appeared. He gave one to Sam and started licking on the other one.

"You're way nicer than I had thought." Sam explained as he ate his ice cream.

"People don't know the real me. I even forget it myself sometime." Gabriel said.

"You clearly put on a mask when you are around other people. Why?" Sam replied and Gabriel raised his shoulders.

"It's something Lucifer taught me. He said that if I hide myself, enemies wouldn't know how to find my weakness."

"That's actually a good idea." Sam said.

Gabriel smiled for a second.

"So why can I see the real you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know why but I feel different around you. I feel… safe. And it's not something I'm use to feel. I feel like I could tell you my biggest weakness and still I would feel safe. I don't know why." Gabriel said.

The hunter simply nodded as he got closer to the archangel without realizing it.

"I feel like everything wants to kill me sometime and I guess that you're kind of my safety blanket. I feel better since we started talking." Gabriel explained and again, without realizing it, Sam put his hand on top of Gabriel's smaller one.

"You're safe with me." He softly said and the archangel smiled at him.

"I know." He simply said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Peace!**

 **A/N: The characters can still be OOC.**

 **Thanks for reading**

* * *

 **A dangerous gift**

 **Chapter 8**

 _\- 4 weeks later -_

They kissed as the blue eyed angel absorbed a small bit Dean's soul. He needed to do this a little bit more often since the baby angel was growing. Dean put a hand on the small baby bump and smiled softly at Castiel. The angel sat on the bed and moved closer to Dean. They kissed again for a moment until the hunter stood up. He looked at the clock and sighed.

"I'll go make you something to eat, you can stay here if you want." Dean said before leaving the room.

Castiel nodded and stared at the clock. 8:27 A.M. He smiled as he put a hand on his stomach and rubbed it gently. They had calculated his symptoms and all he was doing and he could tell now that he was on the ninth weeks of his… pregnancy. His morning sickness were not as bad as before but he still had some and it didn't felt good. He would run to the bathroom and as he was throwing up, Dean would stand behind him and rub his back slowly. The older Winchester would take care of him the best he could and Castiel would still feel miserable and vulnerable. He didn't like the feeling but he had to deal with it.

It was the pain who had woke him up today. It had been two month now and they could notice the baby bump showing. So if the baby was growing, it meant that it needed more grace. Which hurt a lot when it happened. But Dean was there and everything seemed already better. Castiel was happy. He and Dean were going to have a child.

"Hey Cas." His brother suddenly said as he appeared in the room.

"Gabriel." Castiel said as he gave the archangel a place to sit next to him.

"So how's my nephew?" Gabriel asked with a smile.

"He's good." Castiel whispered.

"You got names?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm going to ask Dean but we'll probably put Sam in its name." Castiel said with a smile.

"What if you have twins?" Gabriel asked.

"Could I? Is he possible?" Castiel asked as his smile grew bigger.

"It rare but since you were pretty powerful it could happen." Gabriel explained. "So if you have twins? Will you name one Gabriel?"

"Maybe." Castiel copied Gabriel's smirked.

The archangel laughed and turned his head to the door as he heard shouting. Castiel stood up and walked out of the room, followed by Gabriel. They sat at the table and Dean put plates in front of them. "Go get Sammy, okay?" Dean asked Gabriel as he sat next to Castiel.

Castiel didn't need to eat but Gabriel had read that eating would help the baby develop and Dean's food wasn't bad. Gabriel and Sam arrived at the table a minute after. They sat in front of the two others and they all ate together.

…

Castiel knelt in front of toilet again. Tears falling on his face as he threw up. He had them in the afternoon as well and it tired him completely. He only wanted Dean to hug him and sleep comfortably next to him. Dean was still there, rubbing his back gently until Castiel was done. He flushed and gave the angel some water before he brushed his teeth once again.

They sat on the bed with Sam's laptop and started a movie or two. Sam didn't need it anyway, he was busy going places with the archangel turned trickster.

…

Sam was sat outside, back against the impala's door. He watched the leaves who was starting to change color and sighed. He felt the cold air passed through his air and he took a deep breathe. He enjoyed this time of the year and Gabriel seemed to do so as well, since he was outside as well.

The archangel hadn't probably realized that Sam was watching him as he was pushing the fallen leaves with his powers. He looked like a child jumping into a pile of leaves and it was adorable. Sam slowly hide himself as Gabriel looked his way and the archangel didn't seem to saw him. He rolled his shoulders as to relax them and all of a sudden, there was a golden light shining between the trees. He stared at it for a moment before his eyes started to get use to the light, just like in the dark. He gasped as he saw six golden, with some shadows of silver and bronze wings moving behind Gabriel. They were gigantic and really impressive and Sam was soon wondering how he could see them. Why wasn't he blind?

He walked closer to the angel and smiled as Gabriel turned on his side. He was holding a small squirrel and was petting him gently. The same golden light, enveloped the small animal and it seemed to start moving again. Gabriel had probably healed him. He snapped a bunch of hazelnut in his hands and gave it to the squirrel who put them all in his mouth before running away.

Sam was smiling like an idiot but he didn't care. This was the real Gabriel. A powerful archangel and a caring person. He seemed so childlike in this moment. Just like if he was living his childhood all over again… or maybe living it for the first time. He was lost in his thought and didn't realized when Gabriel turned and saw him sitting in the leaves.

He hide his wings in a second and backed up as if to run away. It was like a second nature for him… running away. Sam stood up and walked slowly to him. He smiled at the smaller man and put his back on a tree that seemed strong enough. Gabriel's face turned red when Sam finally decided to speak.

"You're wings are amazing." The hunter said with a smile.

"You were not supposed to see them… Nobody is." Gabriel said. "They are very… um… personal."

"Oh, then I'm sorry." Sam said before Gabriel cut him.

"No, you it's… it's fine." He said.

"Gabriel." Sam said after a moment.

"Yes?" The archangel asked as he sat on a tree stump.

"What are you afraid of?" Sam quietly asked.

Gabriel looked down at his hands. He shook his head slowly and looked up at the hunter. "I will sound dumb as shit but… my brothers. They are the only thing I'm afraid of, and maybe Dad but he's gone so yeah…"

"Why your brothers?" Sam asked.

"Because I can't fight them. Demons, I'm fine, all other things, it's nothing but my own brothers? I can't." Gabriel replied.

"It only means that you are better than them." Sam said. "They kill without even thinking about it, they do not care."

Gabriel nodded uncertainly and Sam continued.

"Do you know what's the difference between you and Cas and the other angels?" Sam asked and Gabriel shook his head. "Those asshole kill people and you two safe people." Sam simply said. "Now come inside, it's getting cold."


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome!**

 **A/N: The characters can still be OOC.**

 **Thanks for reading**

* * *

 **A dangerous gift**

 **Chapter 9**

 _\- Week 16 -_

Gabriel smiled as Dean and Sam stood in the back of the room, waiting for the result. He looked at his little brother who was laying on the bed and smiled. He put his right hand on top of Castiel's stomach and moved it around slowly. The golden light that worked like an x-ray for the archangel's eyes started glowing at different places. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the new life inside Castiel.

Once he was done, he looked at his brother and softly smiled. A proud expression on his face. "Do you want the answer?" He asked Castiel. The angel nodded and raised a hand towards Dean who took it gently. They all looked at Gabriel, waiting.

"You know what I told you could happen?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel nodded as he frowned.

"It happened." Gabriel explained. "You're having twins. Two boys."

Castiel smiled and looked up at Dean who was staring at Gabriel. "Twins?" He shuddered.

Gabriel nodded slowly. "Don't worry. I'll help you get the stuff you need."

Dean sighed and looked Castiel with a small smile. He kissed him slowly as Gabriel and Sam left the room. Gabriel looked up at Sam and smiled. The hunter smiled back. "I'm an uncle." He suddenly said. He suddenly hugged the smaller man and repeated. "Gabriel, I'm an uncle."

…

 _\- Week 20 -_

"Sam I can't take care of two kids…" Dean whispered to his brother.

Castiel was asleep and Gabriel was somewhere else, they were alone and Dean needed to talk about it. He was okay with one child but two? How was he supposed to deal with this?

"We will help you, Dean. And so will Castiel. You are not alone." Sam said as he tried to comfort his brother.

Dean sighed. "One month and they will be there."

"It's like you just realized that they are actually real. Dean what's going on?" Sam asked.

"I didn't thought of the after… in my head, Castiel was going to have this kid and it would be it. I… I'm not ready Sam." Dean whispered.

"I'm sure you will be a great father Dean. And remember that those two children are angels." Sam said.

Dean nodded and looked down as Sam gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "It's going to be alright." Sam said before he yawned.

"You should get some sleep, Sam." Dean said as he watched his brother.

Sam nodded and walked to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him took and off his shirt. He laid on the bed and rest his tired eyes. While, in the living room, Dean was freaking out. What would happen to Castiel? Even if he was an angel, he was in a dude body. Dudes couldn't give birth. Would he be okay? Would he leave?

"Stop worrying." A voice suddenly said in front of him. He looked up to see the short archangel. "Here, read this."

Dean frowned as he looked at the pages in the book. Angel pregnancy, huh? He sat at the table and Gabriel pointed him important part in the pages. He finally looked up after he was done reading and frowned. "Can you translate in English?" He asked.

Gabriel sighed and sat next to Dean.

"Once the moment come, Castiel will come with me in a place I already prepared for this. He needs to be out of his physical body for this to work. Once he will be out, the new graces will divide from him and create your two little boys. Their grace will create their own vessel since there is a lot of human soul in them which mean part of human body. Once the two will be ready, Castiel will return to his vessel and the two little guys will be with you. I'll snapped the three of them here so the family can all be together." Gabriel explained with a smile.

Dean nodded as he understood a little more of the situation. He gave the book back to Gabriel with the smirk. "Sam is the nerdy guy, not me." He simply said. "And one last question: what do baby demi-angels need?"

"There is a thing called _attention_." Gabriel smirked. "Don't forget that they are basically angels."

Dean sighed as stood up to walk away. "I need some sleep." He finally said before joining Castiel in his room.

…

 _Both angels looked at the witch in front of them. They stared at the sleeping angel through the purple smoke which was the witch work. With a lot of time and work, the angels had finally located the angel Castiel and as they realized that the newborn was close to birth they prepared their plan._

 _Castiel was known before because of his strong powers, now it was more because of the rebel act he had done against them but still. This angel was very powerful and they could use the newborn. They would simply find him, fight and take the baby. Raise it the true angel way and make of him a powerful soldier. It would be easy since this Castiel was also known for one thing, his naivety. He would believe his brothers for sure and they would simply take the baby._

 _But the only problem was those Winchesters. They still needed to find a way to fight them away._

" _This one is new." One of the angels said as he pointed a smaller man with golden hair._

 _The other angel, which was way older, recognized the face immediately. He was still alive._

" _This is the archangel Gabriel. He is supposed to be dead. What is he doing with them?" The older angel said._

" _Archangel? I thought they were dead or in hell." The younger one replied._

" _So did I, Charles." The older said with a frowned._

" _Jacob?" The younger asked._

" _Yes?"_

" _We can't kill an archangel."_

" _I know."_

 _The witch in front of them turned slowly and smirked. "Maybe I can do something." She said._

" _Go on." Jacob said._

" _I can focus on him and stop his powers for a while." She said. "But I would need some time to work on this."_

" _You have a month." Jacob said and she nodded. "We'll let you work. Charles, follow me."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people!**

 **A/N: The characters can still be OOC.**

 **Thanks for reading**

* * *

 **A dangerous gift**

 **Chapter 10**

 _\- One month later -_

Dean Winchester was walking in lines as his brother was trying not to have a headache. Which wasn't working, by the way. He whispered his brother's name a couple of time but Dean would simply look at him a second and start walking again.

"They will be fine, Dean. Just trust Gabriel for once." Sam said as he sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Sam. Something is going to happen. I just know it!" Dean said as he walked faster.

"Dean, your giving me a headache!" Sam nearly shouted.

The older brother sighed as he sat at the table. He needed to do something, entertain his brain or something. Sam finally spoke after a couple of minutes.

"What if we prepare everything for when they arrive?" He proposed.

Dean nodded and walked to the kitchen. "I'll prepare something to eat." He shouted back at Sam. The younger hunter smiled at himself and walked to the room next to Dean's and Castiel's one. He entered and look around. With Gabriel's help they had completely changed the room. It looked more of a nursery now.

The walls were in a soft baby blue color with the ceiling and floor in a light grey color. There was a blue carpet with a white tree on it, a dark brown chair in a corner and some other dark brown furniture place around the place. The cribs were white with brown bars and the soft blankets were blue. Plush toys were place in different places as well.

Dean had designed the place with Gabriel's help and it was really beautiful. They had done an amazing job. Sam walked around and made sure everything was well placed and once he was happy with the result he joined Dean in the kitchen.

…

Castiel laid on the soft bed and rested his eyes while Gabriel prepared everything. Gabriel had made sure Castiel didn't feel pain and was now walking around, making sure everything was okay.

The archangel frowned as he suddenly felt eyes on him. He turned to face Castiel but soon realized that it wasn't anyone in the room. He continued to work but took the time to send a message to his brother.

 _Listen, we are not alone._

 _What do you mean?_

 _There is somebody watching I can feel it._

 _What can we do? You told me this place was safe!_

 _I know, Cas. Don't worry and listen to me. I have a plan._

 _I'm listening._

 _I can delay the creation of their vessel enough for us to take them to the Winchesters._

 _Gabriel they can't see them. It's dangerous._

 _We can put their grace somewhere._

 _I'm not putting my babies' graces in bowls!_

 _Castiel, it's the only way we can save them. I will snap you to the bunker and you will wait for me. I will take on those fuckers and come back to you after._

 _Gabriel…_

 _What?_

 _I'm scared._

 _It's going to be find and it won't hurt them okay. The birth will only be delay, the actual birth take place when they create their own vessel anyway._

 _Are you sure?_

 _Yes._

 _Okay then, but I want to stay with them._

 _You will._

Gabriel snapped his fingers and made two small container appeared next to him and a big but really soft bag. He put it next to the bed and as everything was ready, he started the procedure.

Castiel got out of his vessel and his grace floated around Gabriel a moment. Two small white part of grace divided from Castiel and Gabriel gently moved them into their soft safe place. He closed the bag and let his own grace envelope it to create a shield. He gave everything to Castiel who as soon as he was in his vessel again, vanished with the two newly made graces.

The two other angels hadn't had the time to appear before Castiel was gone again and they had no way of knowing where he went. They stepped towards Gabriel and as he took out his archangel blade he felt his powers slowly leaving him. He fought against it but couldn't do anything. The two other angels took their angel blades and advanced towards him. He was stuck.

He tried to remember his first training and easily defeated the younger angel. Once he was gone, the other one ran towards Gabriel and the archangel closed his eyes.

 _If I don't come back, say goodbye to Sam for me._

He tried to escape but without his power he felt so vulnerable. He had built this place, he knew how to travel in it and this other angel didn't. He had a small advantage and he was going to use it. He slid between the man's legs and smiled to himself as he ran to the door. Being small wasn't always a bad thing. He ran in corridors and realized that as soon as he moved to new areas, his powers slowly came back. The thing that was stopping his powers must have did so when he was in the room with Castiel. It must have being something to do with the room itself and if Gabriel could get away from this place, he would be fine.

He ran as fast as he could but the angel behind him had soon zapped itself in front. He pushed Gabriel on the ground and the archangel swung his arm, he cut through the angel skin with his archangel blade and as he was holding his shoulder, Gabriel escaped from his grip. He always had been good for running away. And even if his powers were gone, he still had his trickster mind. He only needed a little bit more power.

The angel zapped itself in front of him again and he let out an annoyed growl. He changed direction and ran the other way. Where did he had put the damn exit? As he felt his grace awaking again inside of him he snapped his fingers and ran in another direction. The more he could distance himself, the better. He ran to the newly made exit and jumped in it.

The angel followed him but he already felt his powers coming back as strong as before. He smirked and waited for this angel to come say hi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Goodbye old friend.**

 **A/N: The characters can still be OOC.**

 **This is the last chapter I hope you liked it.**

 **Thanks for reading**

* * *

 **A dangerous gift**

 **Chapter 11**

Castiel had the soft object in his arms and was silently praying for Gabriel to be right about this. He couldn't even think of hurting his children. He had explained the situation to the brothers and Dean was now next to him, holding him. They could see in Sam's face that he was worried and when Castiel got the message from Gabriel, he tensed up.

"What?" Sam asked as he saw him tense.

"It's Gabriel, he just send me a message." Castiel whispered.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Castiel said as he put his head on Dean's chest.

"Then what did he say!?" Sam shouted, impatient.

"Nothing important, just that I needed to stay here. He say hi." Castiel lied.

The younger man shook his head and start walking just like Dean had done earlier. He couldn't believe Dean had been right. Something did freaking happened! He closed his eyes and put his hand on his face. That's what happened to everybody he cared about. He should be use to by now.

They waited for a while until Dean looked down at Castiel and whispered. Sam was too far away, he wouldn't here so Dean took the opportunity.

"What did Gabriel said?" Dean asked quietly.

"If I don't come back, say goodbye to Sam for me." Castiel whispered and Dean closed his eyes.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Dean asked.

"Gabriel is strong, he will be fine." Castiel said.

…

Where was he? Why wasn't he coming to him? Gabriel waited outside of his sort of homemade maze. He looked around but there weren't anyone. Did the other one had gave up? Well that wasn't fun. He had his powers back and he couldn't even use them, come on… He continued to wait. Maybe this other angel would come out of the maze one day.

He waited until he heard walls collapsing. His maze was going down. He raised his shoulders and looked around without really caring, it was easy to build another one if he wanted. He search for the angel but frowned when he saw two figures walk towards him. The two of them were taller than him. He focused on them and gasped. Two guys dress in heaven armor. They made them look powerful and unbeatable. Why were those two dudes wearing them? Gabriel frowned as he recombined the two people. He took a step backwards and tighten his grip on his blade.

Michael and Lucifer.

This wasn't possible, those two were gone. Gabriel was almost shaking in his small vessel. How were they here? The answer: they weren't. They couldn't be, he was imagining all this. His own mind was playing tricks on him. Lucifer walked in front and took out his sword, he smirked as he stepped closer to Gabriel.

"What's going on little brother?" He asked.

"You're not real!" Gabriel shouted as he walked backwards.

Michael zapped behind him and took his double sword out. "You're not going anywhere, brother."

"You aren't real!" Gabriel said again.

"Time to enter the game too, Gabriel." Lucifer said. "Time to play your role."

Gabriel looked at him without moving. He couldn't move, he was paralyzed. Michael let his sword slid down Gabriel arms until he reached his hand and pressed in it, making Gabriel drop his weapon. He was weak and they knew it.

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked.

"The kids. They will be powerful, they will help us get out. We will create a better world." Lucifer said.

"You know that somebody need to play God around here. We will create our own army. Take over this small planet you seemed to like so much." Michael continued.

"And since when do you talk to each other again?" Gabriel asked as he tried to think of a way to escape, he needed time and talking could give him some.

"We are much more powerful together. Now you need to help us, brother. Just like you always did. We are putting the family together." Michael replied.

"Go take the kids and we will rewards you." Lucifer said. "This is the easy way."

"Never!" Gabriel shouted. "I'm not playing your games anymore, Luci!"

"Fine then, it doesn't really matter anyway." Lucifer said.

Gabriel backed up slowly as Michael moved out of the way and searched for his archangel blade. Michael had it. He needed to find a way to get it back. He stopped moving and waited for Lucifer to swing his weapon. He jumped and went behind him. He pushed him with his powers and Lucifer went flying. Wait what? Gabriel was powerful but Lucifer and Michael were way much powerful than him, why did he look like he was beating them? He turned and did the same to Michael, the blade simply fell in his hand and he frowned. This was way too easy.

Michael ran to him and Gabriel threw his archangel blade towards him, it hit Michael in the shoulder and made him drop his sword. Gabriel ran and as he looked in his brother eyes. He remembered something really important. The two angels that he was fighting earlier. And everything came clearer in his head. He let the sword go and took his archangel blade again and swung it right on Michael's chest. And as his burned wings painted the ground, the vessel slowly changed to the younger angel in the other room.

Gabriel turned to Lucifer and smirked. His older brother vessel changed to the other angel and looked right in Gabriel's eyes.

"Nice trick, almost fooled me." Gabriel said.

The angel growled in frustration and ran to the archangel. They fight for real this time and Gabriel rolled on his back as the angel swung the sword into his left arm. The fight lasted a long time before wings were painted on the ground again. Gabriel stood up and healed himself quickly before snapping his fingers to join the Winchesters, Castiel and the two new angels.

…

The angel let his head rest on Dean's shoulder as they were looking at the cribs. Sam was there standing next to Gabriel in the background. Gabriel smiled up at Sam. He had appeared next to the youngest Winchester a couple of second after he had snapped his fingers. Sam had simply turned and hugged him. He said he had been worried and Gabriel explained what had happened quickly. He had then take care of the two babies and had come back with the two of them, each wrapped in a small blanket. They had put them in their cribs and there they were. All looking at the new children.

William Gabriel Winchester and Aaron Sam Winchester.

William was tiny, his blue and green eyes shined as he looked around. And his dark hair were falling on his forehead. Aaron was a little bit bigger and looked at lot like Castiel but with Dean's hair and nose. His mouth, the way his face was shape and his blue eyes were all Castiel's.

"This is so strange." Sam whispered as he looked down at Gabriel. "Castiel came here with actual cylinders in a really soft bag and said that they were the kids. Angels are weird with babies. Do you really put your kids in containers?"

"I had put a shield on it and no we don't do that. Normally they create the vessel right away but because we weren't alone I had to delayed the formation for them to be safe." Gabriel explained.

Sam nodded slowly and looked at them with a soft smile. "Is it weird to say that Castiel and Dean made ridiculously cute babies?"

Gabriel laughed quietly. "It is but it's true."

They waited there for a long moment before Gabriel left with Castiel. They combined their powers to create a giant shield around the entire room. While in the room, Dean couldn't stop looking at the baby angels.

"Are those consider my sons too?" Dean suddenly asked his brother without taking his eyes off of them.

"Probably, I mean look at him." He said as he pointed William. "It's you but with Cas' hair." Sam smiled.

Dean nodded as he caressed the small hand on his son. "So soft…" He whispered. "Welcome to our crazy world little guys."

Sam smiled when Dean leaned to kiss their head gently. "Being a father suit you." Sam said as he pat Dean on his shoulder one time. "But I think you need to let them sleep a small bit."

Dean nodded and smiled one last time as they both walked away. Dean went to Castiel and kissed him with all he had.

"I love you so much." He whispered in Castiel's neck.

"I love you too Dean." Castiel replied as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.


End file.
